


Red-Handed

by PinkRibbon33



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRibbon33/pseuds/PinkRibbon33
Summary: Gray is accidentally caught in an intimate moment by Juvia, but she decides to help him.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Red-Handed

Gray grunted as he moved against his hand, feeling the waves of pleasure fill him. His eyes were trained on his TV, where porn was playing—some generic story that involved a man fucking a woman on her fours. Gray hadn’t even bothered taking off his clothes; his pants hang loosely around his knees while he jerked off.

Fuck, if it wasn’t great living alone. The TV volume was high, the sounds of slapping skin and moans from the woman filling his apartment. Gray spread his legs wider, relaxing against the couch as he stroked himself. He glided his hand over his cock slowly, gripping it harder to feel the pulsing of his veins under his skin.

He grunted, picking up rhythm, as he imagined it was him pounding his dick into the actress’ pussy while her large breasts bounced under her. Gray pressed circles against the head of his cock, pleasure filling him at the stimulation of his hard member.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned.

And then he heard a gasp from a very familiar feminine voice.

His hand stilled, and he felt his blood run cold. Gray turned his head to see no one other than Juvia standing by the door, eyes wide; being frozen herself at the sight of Gray stroking himself.

 _That’s not what it seems,_ he wanted to say. But with the movie still going on the screen—with the woman screaming in pleasure as the man slammed against her—and Gray’s hand wrapped around his bare, erect cock, there was no lie he could come up with that would make Juvia believe that she hadn’t just caught him masturbating.

“A-Ah—I’m sorry,” he hastily said, trying as fast as he could to pull his boxers back on and failing miserably.

“It’s okay,” she quickly said. Gray’s head snapped to her.

“It’s okay?” he repeated in disbelief.

Juvia nodded, cheeks bright red. She carefully stepped inside his apartment and closed the door behind her. Gray’s jaw dropped open.

“Juvia…” she started, bashfully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Juvia is sorry for interrupting Gray-sama.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” he nearly choked.

“Gray-sama was pleasuring himself…”

His face burned red.

“ _AHHH!_ ” the actress screamed, and Gray realized the movie was still on and he still had his fucking cock in his hand. He quickly grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV, shoving his erection back inside his pants.

Juvia stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Juvia…” she said timidly, “can help Gray-sama with that.”

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Had he heard right?

She hesitantly walked to him, head bowed and pink cheeks until she was standing right in front of him. Gray’s mouth was open, words running away from him, and she finally raised her eyes to his. “Can I?” she asked.

He swallowed. She bit her lip and glanced at his crotch, cheeks getting red again.

“What…” he started, “what do you mean?”

“Juvia wants to pleasure Gray-sama,” she said in a cute, innocent voice before looking away bashfully.

“You want to—” he trailed off, his throat dry.

She kneeled in front of him, eyes on his level, and said, words erotically slipping out of her mouth, “Juvia wants to suck Gray-sama’s cock.” She bit her lip again. “Can I?”

He couldn’t believe he had just heard those words from her. His brain needed a few seconds to come back to life. She was looking at him with those big, pleading eyes, propping her hands on her thighs as she squeezed her breasts between her arms, her cheeks bright pink as she had just asked to… give him a blowjob?

His erection was pulsing in his pants.

_Fuck._

Fuck, how could she be so hot? And ask such a question? He was still feeling hot from the movie, and hadn’t found his release yet.

And she was offering…

“This is not a romantic thing,” he stated.

She nodded. “Juvia understands. But she just wants to help Gray-sama,” she said, tentatively raising her hand to his crotch. “Especially after she so rudely interrupted him in his special moment.”

She delicately touched the bulge in Gray’s pants, and he sucked a breath at the contact.

“Can Juvia pleasure you, Gray-sama?” she said in a pleading, adorable voice, almost purring.

“This doesn’t mean anything between us,” his voice strained.

She hummed in agreement, hands finding his flyer.

“We’re not dating or anything.”

“Juvia understands.” She pulled the zipper down slowly, opening the flyer that confined his boner. She looked at him again in a silent question.

“G-go ahead,” he said.

Gray watched as her delicate hands pulled his pants down. His boxers had been so hastily put on that they barely covered his dick, leaving the tip of his member exposed. Gray’s heart raced as Juvia pursed her lips. Slowly, she pulled his underwear down too, letting his erection spring free, and he lifted his hips to help her bring his clothes down to his ankles. Then she returned her gaze to the enlarged member right in front of her.

Juvia’s face reddened. “Juvia…has never done this before.”

He swallowed. “It’s fine. Just take your time. You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No. Juvia wants it. Juvia wants Gray-sama’s cock in her mouth,” she said lustfully, making his heart run faster and his erection ache. How could she just say things like that, in such a wanton voice…

Her hands reached him slowly, slender fingers carefully wrapping around his length. She experimented the sensation, lightly squeezing the pulsing veins running through him and making Gray tilt his head back and groan.

Juvia kept her eyes trained on what she was doing; she carefully ran her hand up to the tip, where she unwrapped her fingers to brush the pad of her thumb against the swollen head. Gray hissed, and she took that as an invitation to press her thumb against the slit, pressing small circles.

He closed his eyes, gripping the arms of the couch. “ _Ngh—_ ”

She teasingly ran her hand down to the base again, and then back up, lightly squeezing as if she was trying to milk him. Gray’s hips jerked as she continued stimulating him. Her movements slowed, and he opened his eyes to see her bringing the head of his cock to her lips. He swallowed hard, mouth hanging open in anticipation. Her small hands guided his erection, and she delicately pursed her lips, planting a kiss on the head. Sparks filled him at the contact of her lips, and his mind went crazy at the thought that Juvia had never kissed him on the mouth or even on the cheek, but here she was _kissing his cock_.

She maneuvered his member so she had access to its underside, where she continued to lay kisses on him. Her mouth then slanted and her lips wrapped around its sides, and he felt each pulse of his hot blood in her mouth. Juvia’s tongue slipped out and flattened against his length at once, tasting him. He moaned, the touch of her wet, warm tongue being even more inebriating than her lips. She licked him tentatively, calmly running her tongue through his whole length, testing. She slid her tongue down, using its tip to tease the skin that connected the base of his cock to his ball sack and making his hips jerk.

Juvia raised her eyes to him, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing the way she kept her sultry gaze on him as she licked her way back to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head again, making wet noises, and Gray saw that he already had pre-cum oozing out. He couldn’t let himself reach an orgasm too soon.

But Juvia was being hard on him—her hand that was on the base of his shaft pumped him again, and he thought he could come right there and then and _right in her face_. God, he was so pathetic. Her actions had only brought more pre-cum out of him, which she deliciously licked clean.

He breathed hard. She closed her eyes, humming. “ _Mmm_. Gray-sama tastes so good.”

He cursed as she looked up at him with big, innocent eyes and pink cheeks. It was almost as if she wasn’t sucking his cock; but there it was, throbbing in her hands.

“Juvia wants to taste all of it,” she said. She kissed the tip of his erection again, but this time she opened her mouth, slowly letting the head slip inside. “ _Mmm_ ,” she moaned, and the vibrations sent electricity through Gray’s flesh. He bit his lip hard, and she let more of his length slip inside as her tongue flattened against its underside. She gave a suck, and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

He wanted to see her, though. The sight of Juvia Lockser sucking him off was something he never wanted to get out of his mind.

As if on cue, she raised her sultry eyes to him, dark with lust, as she started bobbing her head, her warm, wet mouth engulfing him and sending liquid pleasure through his veins.

“Nghh— _ahh_ —”

Her pink lips prettily wrapped around his cock were a sight to be seen. Her hair swayed with the back-and-forth movements of her head, her large breasts slightly bouncing under her thick layer of clothing. She looked so erotic that there was a wild part of him that just wanted to rip off all of her clothes and fuck her hard from behind right there, like the actors in the movie.

But she was just his friend, he reminded himself, and she was just doing him a favor after catching him in an undignified moment.

 _Juvia Lockser was giving him a blowjob as a friendly favor,_ he told himself, trying to be convinced that all of this was actually happening and was not some crazy dream he was having, although it did feel like such.

Juvia sucked hard, the muscles of her mouth contracting around Gray’s length while her hands gently stroked its base. He squirmed on the couch, gripping its arms harder and panting. The touch of her fingers and her moist, soft tongue on his pulsing cock was heavenly. She tilted her head, reaching other parts with her tongue, before retracting one of her hands.

Bothered by the loss of contact, Gray looked down with dazed eyes at what she was doing. He almost forgot about the pleasure she was giving him when he saw that her hand had slipped through the slit of her dress and was right between her legs, stroking herself while the other one still stroked him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gray groaned. He would cum— _he was so close to cumming_ —but everything was too good to finish. He wanted to watch Juvia too—he couldn’t believe she was masturbating right in front of him, while masturbating him, too. His balls were aching; he just wanted to burst.

Juvia started rubbing herself faster, and her mouth became sloppier on him.

“Mmm— _ahh!_ ” she mewled from her own ministrations. Her mouth released him, and she continued pressing her fingers to herself as he watched, mesmerized. Juvia’s hand pumped harder, sloshing sounds deliciously filling Gray’s ears, until her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she hit an orgasm.

Then, panting, she stopped and turned her dazed gaze back to Gray. “Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama… She neglected you just to please her selfish needs…”

“No…” he panted. His erection only ached more from the interruption, but at least he wasn’t so close to cumming anymore. And _fuck_ what a treat he got being able to watch her touch herself. “It’s fine.”

Juvia slowly turned her drowsy attention to his boner again. She carefully removed her hand from herself, making wet noises (and _fuck,_ just how wet was she?) and brought it up. Her fingers were coated with her juices—three fingers that she had inserted in herself. Gray swallowed hard as he watched her move her fingers behind his cock, finding his ball sack. She gently rubbed her juices on his balls, coating them in her fluids as she took his cock in her mouth again. Juvia gave a few slow sucks, her attention now focused on massaging his balls.

Gray shivered, mouth opening again when his breathing picked up. Juvia lightly squeezed his balls, making him moan. She unwrapped her lips from his cock to lick her way down while she still jerked him off with her other hand. She let go of his balls. “What a mess Juvia made… She should clean it up now…”

And just like that, holding his length out of her way while stroking it gently, she licked his balls. Gray moaned, lying back in the couch and tilting his hips so she could have better access. She eagerly responded by taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucking it.

“ _Ahh-h!_ ” Gray cried. His legs spread wider as he sunk on the couch and Juvia inched closer. She licked and sucked his ball clean from her own essences before moving to the other, hand still pumping his cock. Gray gripped the couch’s arms so hard he thought he might tear the leather covering. He knew Juvia was still a virgin, so how could she be so _amazing_ at a blowjob?

She sucked his other ball hard, and Gray’s hips jerked as he cried, “Nghh— _fuck!_ ” Her breath fanned against the sensitive skin under his cock as she continued licking him. When she judged her job was done, she got his two balls inside of her mouth one last time before releasing them with a wet pop.

Gray’s breathing was ragged. More pre-cum had leaked from him, and Juvia was quick in licking that clean, too. She moaned when she took his swollen cock inside her mouth again. Her tongue flattened at the bottom of her mouth as she continued bringing her head closer, getting more of his length inside her mouth. Gray watched in a haze as her pretty mouth, perfectly shaped in an O, took in his shaft inch by inch.

The feeling of his throbbing member in the warm moisture of her mouth was divine. The more she got of him inside her mouth the tighter her muscles got. Gray suddenly felt his tip hitting the back of her throat, and when he realized, her lips were by the base of his shaft as she deep-throated him.

Juvia slowly retreated her head just halfway through, to then take him wholly again. Gray moaned as she started bobbing her head slowly, careful not to choke. Her pink lips sucked vigorously, sending violent shivers along his spine until her lips settled around the head, which she could take more easily in her mouth. She grasped the base as she started pumping his member again to stimulate him where her mouth wasn’t reaching. And, oh, stimulating him she was. He was close to the edge, lost in the pleasure of her hands and mouth on him.

Juvia swirled her tongue around the head before pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, letting the head rub against the roof of her mouth. She gave another hard suck before letting go of the head with a wet popping sound, a string of saliva again connecting his cock to her swollen, flushed lips.

“ _Ahn_ , Gray-sama is _so big_ …” she softly hummed. She started stroking him gently, letting her hand coat his whole length with the saliva she had left on him.

“ _Nghh_ …” he moaned, closing his eyes as he let his head rest on the couch’s backrest. His legs were quivering, and he could feel he was close to release.

Juvia licked his cock’s head again, flicking her tongue against its reddened form. Gray’s hips bucked, and she took him deep again. She started stroking his length faster with both of her hands as he could feel his balls beginning to ache.

He tilted his head forward. “ _Fuck—_ ”

He was too close. Juvia bobbed her head, following the rhythm set by her hands.

“ _Nghhh_ … hah...”

She sucked and licked him and stroked him, prompting Gray to thrust into her mouth and hands as his body started moving on its own.

“J-Juvia— _nghh_ —I’m gonna— _ahh_ — _I’m gonna cum_ —”

This only made her pump faster, her mouth sucking harder. Gray’s knuckles went white from gripping the couch. He felt his balls tighten and his conscious almost slip away from him, vision going white as Juvia vigorously sucked him in that warm, wet and tight little mouth of hers—

His cock twitched, and when she gave a particularly powerful suck, he finally burst. Pleasure overtook him, his senses leaving him, his only awareness being his seed spurting out of his cock and filling Juvia’s mouth.

She kept bobbing her head as Gray rode his orgasm, cum spilling from the corners of her mouth, coating his length and dribbling down her chin as she continued to suck him, her hands stroking him slower, helping pump out the remains of his semen.

Gray was panting. He was spent. His body was heavy as he turned his gaze down. Juvia made eye contact with him while swallowing down his cum, still sucking him while his hardness remained.

She then removed her lips from his cock, her open mouth a sticky mess of saliva and semen. Her eyes were glossy, lips red and swollen as she drew her tongue out to lick them clean. She looked at Gray lustfully, brushing her thumb against her chin to clean the white fluid that had dribbled down. He couldn’t get enough of that sight.

Still holding his cock in her hand, she started to carefully lick the bit of cum left there, thoroughly cleaning his member with each lap of her tongue. When she was done, she sat back on her heels, leaving his emptied shaft between his thighs.

Gray smirked, regaining his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. “So you’re the kind that swallows.”

Juvia blushed hard, looking away from him.

“Come here,” Gray said, and her head perked up. He signaled her to sit on his lap, and she obeyed, blushing prettily as she boldly settled a leg on each side of him, laying down the weight of her body on his bare thighs.

Gray grabbed her chin, and without a word, pulled her in for a kiss. He slanted his lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth as she eagerly opened it to grant him entrance. His kiss was slow from the aftermath of his orgasm, his tongue rubbing against her warm one and tasting the remains of his own seed in her moisture.

His fingers slipped between Juvia’s legs through the slit of her dress and touched her panties where they covered her center, making her whimper in his mouth from the contact. Her panties were completely damp. He smirked as he lightly rubbed his fingers against her folds, teasing her entrance hidden beneath the thin wet piece of clothing. Juvia’s thighs quivered around him; she pressed her body down, craving for more of his touch, but Gray stroked her only one more time before pulling his hand back.

He broke the kiss, a string of saliva hanging between their mouths as Juvia was, for the first time, panting harder than him. Gray smirked again, sudden confidence taking over him as he spoke into her ear, “Let me repay your favor some other time.”

Juvia’s panties got wetter.


End file.
